El primer dia de Itachi
by Different perspectives
Summary: Luego del primer día de Itachi en Akatsuki, se dio cuenta que debió haberse quedado en Konoha.One-shot


Hola, soy yo, otra vez.

La historia no es mía, es de Sarah1281, yo solo la traducí al español

Disclaimer: Narutin no me pertenece.

* * *

Itachi's first day.

—Atención a todos. —llamó Pein. Todos los integrantes se callaron. —Ésta es la primera vez que tantos miembros nos reunimos en un lugar, tomare ésta oportunidad para decirles nuevas noticias. ¿Dónde están Hidan y Kakuzu?

—Hidan sacrificó al prestamista de Kakuzu, así que Kakuzu está buscando uno nuevo mientras trata de matar a Hidan —explicó la mitad negra de Zetsu.

—Estaba más molesto que lo habitual —añadió la mitad blanca. —Así que puede que tarden un rato.

—Creo que el dúo zombie son los que tienen más problemas de todos nosotros. —dijo Kisame.

—No digas eso Kisame —dijo Pein —Bueno, supongo que tenemos que proseguir sin ellos. Es una lástima, han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos, sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada. Como yo soy el líder, hablaré primero, me gustaría presentarles a nuestro nuevo miembro, Uchiha Itachi. Di hola, Itachi.

El joven –todavía vestido con su traje de ANBU ensangrentado– no dijo nada.

—Parece de diez —dijo Kisame en tono burlón. — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Les dijo a su mamá y a su papá que los odiaba y escapó de su casa?

—No —lo corrigió Pein —Aparentemente asesinó a todo su clan, y el único sobreviviente fue-

—Yo —hablo Itachi calmadamente, no le parecía buena idea revelar la identidad de su hermano a un grupo de asesinos renegados, sobre todo si llegaba a tener problemas con ellos en el futuro.

A Pein no le pareció que la verdad fuera algo irrelevante, así que no dijo nada.

Kisame no parecía convencido. —El clan entero ¿Eh?, y ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

—Trescientos diez y ocho —dijo Itachi calmadamente.

Kisame hizo un gesto de sorpresa. —Así esta mejor, supongo que no debes ser tan malo después de todo.

—Me alegra que pienses eso —dijo Pein suavemente —Ya que el será tu nuevo compañero.

Kisame se encogió de hombros. —Con tal de que no atrasé las misiones, esta bien por mí.

—Trata de ser más cuidadoso con este compañero —le pidió Konan —La naturaleza de la organización no nos permite estar reclutando miembros cada vez que tengamos una pérdida, y el reclutamiento toma tiempo.

—No se de que hablas —dijo Kisame inocentemente —Mis últimos tres compañeros se suicidaron.

—Cuando la gente se suicida no suelen cortarse en miles de pedacitos —añadió la parte negra de Zetsu.

—Aunque si se ven deliciosos —dijo la parte negra con un tono hambriento.

Todos dieron tres pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente.

Kisame se encogió de hombros. —No es mi culpa que me sigan asignando compañeros suicidas. Tú no quieres morir, ¿Verdad Itachi?

—Por los momentos no —respondió Itachi.

—Y, ¿Por qué los mataste? —preguntó Kisame, esperando oír una nota de culpabilidad que le permitiera molestar a su nuevo compañero.

—No quería hacerlo —contestó con honestidad. Era la primera persona, aparte de Sasuke, que le preguntaba porque lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última. —Tengo la tendencia de asesinar a la gente cuando estoy dormido. Espero que eso no cause problemas.

Kisame tragó saliva. —No, para nada —le respondió, tomando nota mental de siempre obtener habitaciones separadas cuando tuvieran misiones. Quizás hasta hoteles separados.

—¿El clan Uchiha esta extinto? —preguntó Orochimaru. —Sabía que no debía dejar eso para el final…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sasori desinteresadamente.

—Oh, nada —mintió Orochimaru —Así que lo que nos estas diciendo, Itachi, ¿Es que eres la única persona viva con el Sharingan?

—Yo no diría eso —respondió Itachi con un tono neutro —Hatake Kakashi también tiene el Sharingan, y estoy muy seguro que uno de los viejos del consejo hizo un grave robo recientemente…

—No, no haría eso de ninguna manera, me lo podría implantar yo mismo de todas formas…—murmuró Orochimaru.

—¿Siempre se esta murmurando cosas sin sentido a sí mismo? —le preguntó Itachi a todo el grupo.

—Sí, siempre —respondió Sasori.

—Estoy impresionado, Itachi, así que te lo advierto, algún día iré detrás de tu cuerpo —Orochimaru le habló a Itachi otra vez, acercándose a el.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Itachi confundido, después de todo, sólo había llegado a segunda base con su novia antes de matarla.

—Oh, nada, olvidalo —le dijo Sasori —Siempre le dice eso a todo el mundo. De hecho, tengo nuevas noticias, me convertí en marioneta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kisame.

—Porque los chicos de verdad son sobreestimados —respondió Sasori automáticamente.

—…¿Qué? —Kisame no lo entendía.

Sasori suspiró. —Nada, olvídalo, es algo de Suna.

—¿Te convertiste en una marioneta entera? —inquirió una nueva voz, intrigada —¡Suena divertido! —El akatsuki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre alto con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

—¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Sasori.

—Él es mi subordinado —dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

—¡Soy Tobi! —los saludó Madara.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! —dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

—Y ¿Eso lo califica para estar relacionado con una organización criminal como ésta? —murmuró Pein.

Madara comenzó a saltar alrededor de la sala, y perdiendo el interés, los miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, a excepción de Zetsu, volvieron a prestarle atención a Sasori.

—¿Tobi? —preguntó la mitad blanca de Zetsu en voz baja, una vez seguro de que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Madara —Lo estoy usando en honor al segundo hokage, Senju Tobirama. (*)

—¿No odiabas a Senju? —la parte blanca de Zetsu estaba confundida —Por eso fue que comenzaste con todo esto.

—Oh, sí lo odio —aseguró Madara —Pero nunca he odiado tanto alguien como odié a Hashirama, y _nadie_ podía molestar mas a Hashirama que Tobirama. Por eso, mi alter ego será un tributo hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la mitad blanca —Creí que no querías estar involucrado en esto hasta que fuera necesario.

—No quiero —respondió Madara —pero oí que Itachi se unía, y tenía que ver a mi pequeño tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-nieto en su primer día como criminal rango-S. Recuerdo mi primer día fuera de Konoha —Madara incluso sonaba melancólico —Por supuesto, no tuve que asesinar a todos los traidores de mi clan. Pero sabes lo que dicen: La venganza no puede ser tomada sin disfrutarse.

—Sí, me transformé completamente en una marioneta —hablaba Sasori. Hubiera dicho que todavía le quedaba una parte humana, su corazón, si hubiera alguien en quien pudiera confiar ahí. —Me hará más fuerte **y** hará que Orochimaru deje de tratar de poseer mi cuerpo, y va a tener que centrar su atención en otra persona.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó Itachi, mirando a la serpiente preventivamente. Sabía que las serpientes no tenían pestañas, pero no le haría daño a Orochimaru pestañear mientras miraba abstraídamente a Itachi.

—Es tu propia culpa, ¿Sabes? —sollozó Orochimaru. —Si no hubieras matado a todo tu clan, podría poseer a cualquier otra persona… pero ahora tienes que ser tú. Y eres un espécimen tan lindo también…

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron incluso más, y Konan sintió pena por él. —No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente —Él no te va a molestar… probablemente. Sólo quiere utilizar un jutsu para robar tu cuerpo.

—No estoy seguro si eso es mejor o peor —confesó Itachi,

—Hey, Sasori —lo llamó Kisame.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasori fastidiado.

—Cuándo dijiste que te transformaste completamente en madera ¿Te referías a TODO tu cuerpo? —preguntó Kisame, tratando de no reírse.

—Sí, qu- oh, madura —dijo Sasori —Y además así podré mantener mi joven apariencia.

—Eso suena como un camino a la inmortalidad —dijo Pein —Las marionetas no envejecen, y si algo les pasa, las puedes arreglar.

—La verdad, si lo es. —dijo Sasori orgulloso.

—Oh, no, ¡No otro más! —gruñó Kisame —Díganme, ¿Hay alguien más en Akatsuki –aparte de mí– que no quiera ser inmortal?

—Yo no quiero ser inmortal —dijo Itachi calmadamente.

—Ni yo —dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

—Ni yo —dijo la parte negra.

Kisame rodó sus ojos. —Ok, tú no cuentas como dos personas, Zetsu, porque si uno de ustedes fuera inmortal, la otra mitad también lo sería, y si lo hicieras, tampoco contarías, porque me das miedo. Y tú tampoco cuentas niño, porque tienes diez años.

—Tengo trece —contestó Itachi fríamente —Y si me vuelves a decir niño, otra vez, te encerraré en una habitación con un tigre por semanas.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? Niño. —Kisame sonrió.

—Mangekyou Sharingan —Itachi activo su valioso kekkei genkai.

Unos segundos después Kisame estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. —Ok, no te diré niño, ya entendí —dijo Kisame débilmente.

—Kisame tiene un punto —dijo Pein, ignorando totalmente a Kisame retorciéndose —Yo tengo mis caminos, y Konan tiene mi otro camino. Hidan tiene a Jashin, y Kakuzu tiene múltiples corazones. Orochimaru sigue cambiando cuerpos, y Tobi… no estoy seguro de lo que quiere hacer, y para ser sincero, tampoco quiero saber.

—¡Voy a destruir la Luna! —anunció Tobi —¡De esa forma viviré para siempre!.

—… Bien —dijo Pein —Y tenía razón, no quería saber.

—¿Todos aquí están locos, verdad? —le preguntó Itachi a Konan, sonando ligeramente horrorizado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que te acostumbrarás. Esa es una de las razones por la que no nos reunimos muy seguido.

De repente, se oyeron unos ruidosos pasos fuera de la sala de reunión.

—¡Vuelve aquí para poder matarte! —gritó Kakuzu.

—¡No puedes negar a Jashin, maldito pagano! —gritó también Hidan —¡Deja de perseguirme para poder buscar un sacrificio!

—Hey niñ- er, Itachi —Kisame repuso cuándo vio los ojos de Itachi volverse rojos otra vez. —Salgamos de aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Itachi.

—Porque le debo dinero a Kakuzu y parece que está muy molesto en éste momento. Y si Hidán necesita un sacrificio, puede que Kakuzu deje que me sacrifiqué…—le explicó Kisame, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.

Cuando Itachi se fue con su nuevo compañero murmuró. —Sabía que me debía quedar en Konoha…

* * *

(*) Cuando decía que lo usaba en honor a Tobirama se referia al nombre. Tobi-Tobirama.

Reviews ?


End file.
